Cosmic Pegasus F:D
Big Bang Pegasis F:D (Japanese: ビッグバン ペガシス エフ：ディー) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that released on the 26th of March 2011, in Japan as the first Beyblade of the Metal Fury toyline. It also appears in the anime and manga series, [[Metal Fight Beyblade 4D|'Beyblade: Metal Fury']], as the evolution of the Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, and is owned by the series' primary protangonist, Gingka Hagane. It is the last evolution of Pegasis in the anime and second in the manga. Beast The Big Bang Pegasis beast is Pegasus, the winged horse that flew into the heavens. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury During their battle, Gingka's and Kyoya's Beys evolved in an intense pillar of light. Attempting to discover the extent of his Beyblade's evolution, Gingka and Kenta test the new Pegasus, but Gingka found the changes awkward. But after fending off Johannes & his Beat Lynx from Yuki, he's told of the legend of the Star Fragment & the Legendary Bladers. Making him realize that his Pegasus Bey is enchanted by a piece of this same Star Fragment, Gingka christens his new Pegasus, the Big Bang Pegasis. When Gingka and Co. began their quest to search for the remaining Legend Bladers, they were stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenged Gingka for his Legend power and they took off. Pegasus was gaining the upper-hand until Beat Lynx used it's height change ability. Beat Lynx turned the tables and was finishing off Pegasus until, Kyoya appeared and launched his Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. It drove away Beat Lynx and Johannes retreated. When Gingka and Co. found Ryuga on Zarkan Island, Ryuga fought Kyoya and won against him. Gingka then challenged Ryuga to a battle so he could help on their quest but ultimately, lost. Gingka later decided to prove he is a worthy owner of Big Bang Pegasis by undergoing intense training with Kyoya. Special Moves *'Big Bang Tornado': This move is used to make a tornado by spinning around quickly in a circular motion. *'Shining Tornado': Gingka used this move to fly higher than the black sun against his battle with nemesis. *'Super Cosmic Nova': Gingka used this move against Nemesis after using Big Bang Tornado. Other Versions *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D White Ver.' - Blue and White Recolor; released in the Big Bang Pegasis DX Set *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D Red Ver. '- Black and Red Recolor *'Big Bang Pegasis F:D '- Gold recolor released in the Legend Beyblade Set Trivia *Big Bang is a reference to the tournament it was competing in, Big Bang Bladers, and the theory of existence, Big Bang Theory. *The tournament was only called Big Bang Bladers in the Japanese anime/manga only though. *Big Bang Pegasis only competed in Big Bang Bladers in the manga. *This is Gingka's first Beyblade to ever obtain a mode switch feature. This is also the 12th Metal Saga Beyblade to have a mode switch, Dark Gasher was the first, Storm Aquario was the second, Storm Capricorn third, Lightning L-Drago fourth, Poison Serpent the fifth, Meteo L-Drago the sixth, Gravity Destroyer the seventh, Hades Kerbecs eighth, Evil Befall ninth, Nightmare Rex tenth, Sol Blaze the eleventh. *Big Bang Pegasis is one of the only two Beys that contain three parts for it's 4D Fusion Wheel. The other is Fusion Hades AD145SWD. *It is the first Bey to feature four different modes. *Big Bang Pegasis is the first beyblade to have a 4D tip in the Anime Videos Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission to use these videos. thumb|350px|left|Demonstration and Test Drive thumb|350px|left|The F:D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Legend Beyblades